Chiisana no Yume
by A.Valentine-sama
Summary: Her breath escaped her in a shocked gasp as his eyes opened to disclose the most exquisite shade of emerald that she'd ever witnessed before, the stunning depth without fail drowning away all her doubts as lucid clarity set in. "Corn?" -R&R Onegai minna !


The first day she set her foot into LME after being legitimately appointed into the Love Me section, in some ways, Kyoko always had the inkling of something big was about to ensue. However, she did not suppose that something big to be Japan's Number One Actor, Tsuruga Ren. And neither did she imagine that she would land her debut in drama acting with him, alongside Director Ogata of course, but still, to be in the same room as Ren (or Tsuruga-san as she tediously insists upon)! It was just like a dream come true. Even now she finds it a bit hard to believe that she had done and excelled very well at the portrayal of Hongo Mio. Though Mio wasn't the 'ojou-sama' character she had in her mind, Mio was still her very first role in the acting world, suffice to say that Kyoko held Mio close to her heart. As well as Natsu from Box-R. Whilst Mio educated her on how to be forgiving and vice versa depending on the situation, Natsu experimented her self-confidence to a point where she'd actually developed enough self-confidence to see herself worthy as Ren's kohai. Both characters had helped her in various different ways that she couldn't even depict herself without Mio and Natsu. Setsuka Heel however, was an outright out of the ordinary case. Setsuka Heel or simply Setsu as Cain prefers to address her while portraying her personality, was the epic doom and charm of herself. She was everything Kyoko would never imagine herself to be, outlandish apparel that half the time she had no clue of their existence, outrageous behaviour which only added to her already enticing allure, and to top it off; she loved her own brother, Cain Heel. Which would be fine with Kyoko if it wasn't Tsuruga Ren who acted out as Cain! Compelling her to boundaries which she under no circumstances knew of before, bending over her back, fracturing her own limits, Kyoko never knew how Setsu managed to do these things, with her body nevertheless. Then there was the President knowing about her unspeakable feelings for that man... Her amber eyes caught something. Kyoko stood watching rapture as a familiar figure emerged from below the sea to the surface, water streamed down in elegant rivulets, coursing over his virile body so beautifully that it stole her breath away. It was she could afford to do, to just stand there completely motionless as the unknown-yet-such-well-known being careened his hands into his brilliant golden tresses that she'd often dreamed of, pushing his irksome bangs behind, eyes closed all the while. Her breath escaped her in a shocked gasp as his eyes opened to disclose the most exquisite shade of emerald that she'd ever witnessed before, the stunning depth without fail drowning away all her doubts as lucid clarity set in. "Corn?" Seconds ticked by, her doubts rose as he remained silent, but, a wistful smile creased his lips, "Yes, Kyoko-chan." The resonant timbre of his baritone voice wiped clear all her lingering uncertainties. "It's you, it's you!" Her laughter rang free as she ran towards him, jumping into his arms the moment she was close enough. "Corn.." She sounded dazed as she pronounced his name, breathless, yet the sound still seemed beautiful to him. "I've missed you.." Amber clashed with emerald, revealing the tumult of emotions that were plaguing her. "I'm sorry, I had to leave. But now I'm back." His were brimming with apology, begging for her forgiveness. "It doesn't matter now, you're back. That's enough for me." She beamed at him, purely happy. "Kyoko-chan?" "Hmm?" She looked up at her beloved fairy prince. "I love you." That was all his lips revealed before they sealed upon hers. Kyoko's eyes shot open as her alarm clock decided upon that moment to blare her off her reverie. Regretfully, she opened her eyes wide before a blush stained her cheeks. 'Kyoko, you should not be dreaming like that about Corn!' She admonished herself, the crimson stain still adorning her cheeks. It has been an hour since she reached Guam, the fresh sea breeze greeted her body as she slid open the sliding door of her room to reveal the scenic panorama of the beach. 'Could there be a mermaid princess in there, swimming away happily?' She smiled at her thoughts and decided that a quick walk to find out more about the beach (and her mermaid princess) couldn't possibly hurt anyone, could it?. With a happy smile, she donned her garb and went out towards the welcoming sea. Elsewhere, sat a bedraggled and distressed Lory, praying fervently for Ren's safety. 


End file.
